Solar energy using photovoltaic effect requires active semiconducting materials to convert light into electricity. Currently, solar cells based on silicon are the dominating technology due to their high conversion efficiency. Recently, solar cells based on organic materials showed interesting features, especially on the potential of low cost in materials and processing. Judging from the recent success in organic light emitting diodes based on a reverse effect of photovoltaic effect, organic solar cells are very promising.
Polymeric solar cells are promising approach to photovoltaic applications as they are cost-effective, flexible, lightweight and potentially disposable. [6,6]-phenyl-C60-butyric acid-2-hydroxyethyl ester has been found to be capable of being used in organic photovoltaics, however it lacks in exhibiting high short-circuit current density and fill factor. There exists a need to produce a polar fullerene derivative yielding high photovoltaic performances by exhibiting higher short-circuit current density and fill factor.